Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance discharge device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Fragrance discharge devices are known in the prior art for motor vehicles, for example, from DE 10 2012 009 676 A1. Fragrance discharge devices are becoming more and more widespread, because they have a very memorable influence on the well-being of vehicle occupants with the fragrance emitted thereby.
The fragrance discharge devices according to the prior art also sometimes enable the passengers of a vehicle to be able to design the fragrance experience in their own vehicle individually according to their desire and their mood. For this purpose, fragrance discharge devices having two fragrance cartridges are known, for example, in which the discharged fragrance is changeable accordingly by a change of the fragrance cartridge. It is possible via operating elements to switch back and forth very rapidly and easily, also during travel, between the two inserted fragrances.
The fragrance cartridges are arranged in this case in a type of drawer, which is extendable out of a housing. If the drawer is aligned horizontally, the fragrance cartridges can simply be laid therein. In contrast, if the drawer is aligned vertically, the fragrance cartridges are removed toward the side, wherein special measures are to be taken against the fragrance cartridges falling out.
For reasons of installation space, if two fragrance cartridges are used, they are very close to one another, so that the removal of the fragrance cartridges is made more difficult. The fragrance cartridges are only laid in the drawer in this case, so that the pivot angle of the fragrance cartridges must be limited to prevent them from falling out.